


The Harbor

by LastStopTillLondon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastStopTillLondon/pseuds/LastStopTillLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one or two-shots of LaFerry things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> First one down, woo!
> 
> It's kinda got a bit of LaFerry in it but this was a little head cannon I thought up. Well, I don't actually know if anyone else thought of this.
> 
> BUT this is what I think happened the night that the vamps took LaF
> 
> Enjoy!

LaFontaine was working in the bio lab, late, on a project that was due the next day. It was dark by the time they were done and since they didn't score on the fucking Zeta's hotness scale at a "7.5 or higher" they were walking alone. It was insulting that they didn't score at least at a 7.5 or higher. Those pricks. But then again, LaFontaine didn't want to be walked around campus like a toddler who couldn't freaking walk by themselves.

The campus was really creepy at night, things were always seeming to move just out of your periphery. Juuust enough to make you think something was there then when you check its just a moving branch.

Tonight, though. Tonight, something was off. Maybe it was the alchemy club arguing, which they never do, or maybe it was the odd chill that was in the air that didn't fit the weather earlier today. It also could have been the fact that LaFontaine hadn't slept in a few days. Whatever it was, something was just... Off.

They were almost there. Almost to the dorm when something looked like it was on the wall of the building...? Damn it, this lack of sleep was really getting to LaFontaine. Just a little bit longer and they'd be in the comfortable dorm. But before LaFontaine could get any sleep, they had to go say goodnight to Perry. Yes, they were mid-fight but she was probably asleep by now and without it, she can't sleep well. Then maybe, just maybe they could squeeze in a few hours before waking up to study for a test.

The familiar trek up to their floor was harder than usual from lack of sleep and unconsciously went to Perry's door. Oh, how many times they've been there, today alone. Going to talk to their... best friend before realizing that Perry probably hates their guts and leaving. Despite their argument, just like always, Perry's door was cracked open a little when she was waiting for her "goodnight" from LaFontaine. Only, today... Something was... Different...

LaFontaine shook it off and opened the door slowly.

"Hey, Perr," they started, talking quietly so if Perry was asleep she wouldn't wake up. "Sorry to keep you waiting but-" LaFontaine stopped mid sentence.

This couldn't be sleep deprivation anymore. There were people, who LaFontaine couldn't quite make out their faces in the darkness, in Perry's dorm room. WHILE SHE'S SLEEPING. This was by no means okay.

"Who the hell are you?" LaFontaine questioned harshly.

The strange people's attention shifted to them.

"LaFontaine..."

"Will..." LaFontaine grinded their teeth together. There was always something off with him.

"Seems like you're in the wrong place at the wrong time," Will grinned, almost wickedly.

"What were you trying to do to Perry?" LaFontaine questioned, clenching their fists so tight it hurt.

"Nothing that she would remember,"

And with that, something snapped. LaFontaine launched themself at Will, preparing a punch straight to the face, all hardcore-like, but in a flash he wasn't there anymore. LaFontaine stumbled a bit once they noticed he wasn't there before regaining balance. They quickly turned their aim towards the two others when their wrists were grabbed.

"Not so fast..." Will chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" LaFontaine struggled to get loose.

"Shhh... You'll wake her up,"

Adrenaline pumped through their veins and with one well timed jerk, one of LaFontaine's hands was free. Without thinking, they punched Will straight in the jaw. He let go of their other wrist and LaFontaine took this opportunity to run.

"Get her!" Will shouted, snapping his jaw back in place.

The other two quickly followed LaFontaine down the hall. LaFontaine's room wasn't too far away from Perry's so it didn't take much time at all to reach it. LaFontaine darted in, full blown panic setting in. They shut the door and put the chain lock on.

Now what? Shit. They didn't think this far. LaFontaine looked around their room for a weapon. ANYTHING that would give them the slightest chance of surviving this.

Before they could do anything, the door opened, ripping the chain lock off the wall. Fuck. The closest thing LaFontaine could grab was a pillow. So they flung that at the two, sharp toothed individuals that LaFontaine realized were vampires. What was with this school and vampires?

"Seriously? That's the best you could do?" One of them mocked.

Reaching back for their night stand, they grabbed the Thursday bear spray(even though it wasn't Thursday). LaFontaine's hands were shaking now but they still managed to spray it in one of the vampire's faces which made him collapse to the ground, yelling in pain. Thank goodness that they took the bear spray away from Laura, because who needs all that freaking bear spray in the first place?

Before LaFontaine could spray the other, the bottle was knocked out of their hands. The vampire launched himself at LaFontaine but they quickly darted away.

"Stay still!" the vampire yelled, turning and launching himself again at LaFontaine but now, he was aiming for the throat. How was no one hearing this?

In panic, LaFontaine just dropped to the floor and the vampire hit the book case, knocking all the books off. They quickly got up and scrambled for the softball bat sitting in the corner of the room. In a blink of an eye, LaFontaine was on the ground. The vampire had them by the ankles.

"Gotcha now," he grinned, flashing his teeth.

LaFontaine quickly kicked back into the vampire's face, successfully freeing their ankles. Now, it was bat time. Grabbing the bat with an iron grip, LaFontaine readied themselves for the incoming vampires but not that incoming. Just as LaFontaine turned around, the vampire that they had sprayed was up. Their eyes were bloodshot and growing puffy but LaFontaine had never seen a more furious expression. The vampire hit LaFontaine in the face and quickly put them in a choke hold.

"You," the vampire that got kicked in the face got up, touching his bloody nose and chuckling. "You got some spunk, kid,"

"Thanks, really appreciate it," LaFontaine sarcastically grunted out.

"Too bad we gotta sacrifice you. You would have made a great vampire,"

"S-Sacrafice?" LaFontaine gasped, trying to breathe.

"Come on, we gotta get back to Mother," Will said, walking into the room like he was the shit.

And just like that, they escaped through the window, dragging a very unwilling LaFontaine with them. Only a tiny note card was left behind in the trashed room that Perry would soon find in the morning.

 


	2. Not in That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For atmosphere, listen to this song, sung by our own Captain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fB3XidSgu8g

Okay so, today was a very special, very anxious filled day. Today was it. All that preparing. All the paces around the dark room at three in the morning because the anxiety wouldn't go away. All the looks, the gazes, the stares. All the shy glances away. All the butterflies caged inside...

At first, the day went slow as all hell. Really, was the clock even moving? But as soon as class started to get the slightest bit interesting, time seemed to fly as fast as it possibly could. It's too soon.

There's no way all the preperation could have EVER prepared for this moment. None of the speeches recited so many times they might as well have been engraved in their eyelids. But now, pacing in front of the oh-so familiar door, those speeches have been erased. What was there to say? To build up to the ever nagging question.

They wiped their shaking, sweaty hands on their jeans. The time was now but what- how-

The door opened and the pacing stopped.

"Uh, hey..." A pause to swallow. "Uh, Perr..." LaF ran a shaky hand through their hair.

"Hello Su-" she stopped herself. "LaFontaine,"

"I uh... W-wanted t-to uuuhh... T-tell err ask you s-s-something..." LaF stuttered, hating the sound of their shaky words. Hating the anxiety.

"I could tell. You've been pacing in front of my door for the last five minutes," Perry stated with a motherly, concerned frown. "Would you like to come in?"

"Uh, yeah," LaF said quietly, their thumbs finding their way to the pockets of their jeans.

Perry stepped aside and let LaF in. LaF looked around the mega clean room. They didn't want to look at Perry. No, anything but that.

"Have a seat," Perry motioned to one of the chairs as she closed the door.

LaF took a deep breath. Why was breathing suddenly so difficult? They watched Perry's amazing body move across the room to make something to drink. LaF used this time to try to gather some thoughts of something, anything to say.

"You.. Wanted to ask me something?" Perry questioned as she crossed the room and sat down on her bed, handing LaF a cup of cocoa.

"Uh, yeah... Uhhhh," LaF was still trying to piece together coherent thoughts but nothing was working.

They set the cup down and placed their hands on their knees, taking a deep breath.

"Perry, I..." LaF began but a pang of anxiety jolted through them as their eyes met Perry's. "I-I w-well... I w-wanted t-to ask... Uhh..." Come on, now was the time to lay everything out on the table. "I-If... I-if... Well... W-W-Where's your roommate?" LaF blurted out to just say something. As soon as it crossed their lips, they mentally smacked themselves in the head.

"Wh-what?" Perry almost laughed. "You were pacing outside my door for five minutes just to ask where my roommate was?"

"No! No... I wanted-... That's not what I w-wanted to ask you. I was g-gonna ask..." LaF took a deep breath and shut their eyes. Now was the time to just blurt it out. "I-if you would like to g-go out sometime,"

Perry chuckled a little. "We go out all the time,"

"No, not like that... L-like on a... On a date,"

"Susan, I don't under-,"

"Perry, would you like to be my girlfriend," LaF blurted out.

There was no response. After a few seconds of pain staking silence, LaF slowly opened their eyes and looked at Perry. Her shoulders tensed up even more than normal. She looked surprised, to say the least. With a deep breath in, Perry bit down on her lips. Her gaze shifted through the room until she looked at the window.

"Oh, would you look at that. There's a mark on the window. I should, um... I should go clean that," Perry said, setting down her tea.

As she rose, she reached for her cleaning supplies.

"Perr... You and I both know that that mark is on the other side of the window. C-could you just... answer the question?"

Perry took another deep breath and sat back down.

"I'm sorry.." Perry started. A swell of nervousness came to LaF as they waited. "Believe me... I love you," LaF couldn't help the smile that grew on their face. "But... Not in that way,"

The smile faded from LaF's face. They moved their jaw to the left, their gaze falling to the floor. Why did they even think that Perry would say yes?

"I uh... I just remembered I have a test to study for," LaF said somberly as they rose and walked to the door.

"Susan, please,"

"No, Perr.. Just.. Just forget it," LaF didn't turn around and opened the door, feeling a tear well.

"Susan, wait," Perry got up and took a few steps towards LaF.

"Just... Leave me alone," LaF's voice cracked as they left.

They went straight to their room and plopped down right on the bed. LaF grabbed the pillow and put it over their face to hide the tears. Why did they ever think a girl like Perry would ever say yes?

 


	3. The Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaFontaine and Perry are having a fun time until an insistent knocking stops them because the Dean is making a beeline for Laura's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look this one’s not angst!
> 
> And it’s also one of my better attempts of something like this.
> 
> This takes place during episode 10 then bleeds into episode 11 at the end

Today has been a hard day to focus. LaFontaine has tried before, several times in fact, to explain their gender to their friends. They want to tell Perry first because she’s the one who means to most to them. And if they could tell Perry, then let’s face it, they could tell just about anybody. The thing stopping them, most times, is just plain anxiety and blurting something out which changed the entire conversation.

The painfully familiar grip of anxiety in their chest made it difficult to breathe. There was still two classes and a project to work on before they'd even see Perry again today but even thinking about it made their heart race. LaFontaine took a deep breath and tried to forget about it, for the time being at least.

To be honest, after that time flew until they were walking back to the dorm. A sudden grasp of anxiety clenched around LaFontaine's chest. How do you even have this conversation with someone like Perry? LaFontaine groaned, feeling so unprepared and not liking all the variables and possible outcomes. Stuck thinking about all this, LaFontaine subconsciously led themselves to Perry's door.

Fuck. Now what? They had spent all this time worrying rather than trying to go through what actually to say.

LaFontaine was ripped from their thoughts by the door opening.

"Oh, Susan. Err- LaFontaine," Perry greeted. She was wearing her latex gloves and a harsh chemical smell was coming from inside her room. "Sorry, I was just, um, cleaning,"

"No, that's okay. I was just... Uhh..." LaFontaine's face dropped to the floor for a second to gain some confidence. "I actually had to talk to you about something,"

"Di-did you want to come in?"

"Yeah, sure,"

LaFontaine walked in, taking deep breaths of the cleaning chemical filled air. They sat down on the bed. Perry closed the door, put the gloves away neatly, then crossed the room to open the window. It was kind of breezy today, it would probably work better than letting it diffuse through the floor.

Perry didn't talk. She just worked silently on making drinks and organizing a few snacks in a plate. LaFontaine paused for a second. They had been worried so much about what they were going to say but they hadn't noticed Perry.

LaFontaine knew Perry very well. She was doing her  _"There's something I need to say"_  cleaning. But LaFontaine hadn't seen anything like this. Perry's shoulders were square and tensed, her hands constantly opening and closing then fiddling around with a finger or two. Whatever it was, it kind of worried LaFontaine.

"What's wrong, Perr?"

Perry froze and turned around to face them slowly. "Wh-what?" She laughed off. "N-nothing's wrong. There's nothing wrong. What makes you think there's something wrong?"

LaFontaine gave her a "are you serious" look and Perry sighed, turning back around and setting her closed fists on the small counter top. Sometimes she really didn't like that LaFontaine knew her so well.

"Something's bugging you, Perr. Spill it,"

"There's nothing to spill," Perry grabbed the snack plate tightly and crossed over to LaFontaine.

She sat down next to them, turning the plate in her lap nervously. LaFontaine rolled their eyes. Perry was so readable sometimes. Anyone could tell something was bugging her.

"Seriously, Perr," LaFontaine shifted their body to face Perry so their left leg was on the bed, bent in a half cross-crossed position.

"Fine," Perry sighed, giving in.

She turned and set the plate on the nightstand then shifted a bit more to face LaFontaine. Her nerves crept up again, making all her words fail. What was a sentence again?

"What's bugging you?"

"Well..." Perry tucked a stray strand of curl behind her ear. "Um... I've never..." Perry started, looking at the ceiling as if it would give her answers. "When we're..." Now her gaze fell to her lap. "I..." Her eyes met with LaFontaine's for just a second too long. "Wow, saying this is harder than I thought,"

"I know that feeling..." LaFontaine looked away at the corner of the bed.

"F-for a while now..." Perry started to gain so footing and she ran with it. "I've... Well, before I've never felt like this and now I do and it's all confusing-"

"Hey, hey, Perr," LaFontaine put a hand in her shoulder. "Take your time,"

Perry nodded, letting out a long breath. She opened and closed her mouth many times, as if to start talking, but no words seemed right. The more she thought about it, a rosy color grew on her cheeks and she began to panic.

"I should do laundry!" She suddenly blurted and got up.

All her clothes were clean but she took the hamper anyway and threw clothes into it straight from her closet. LaFontaine stood up now.

"Perry. Stop this. What is going on? You can tell me anything," LaFontaine watched Perry stop and slump her shoulders.

"I know..." Perry muttered.

"We've been friends forever. We tell each other everything," LaFontaine crossed their arms, thinking back to what it might be. Then they remembered a few seconds ago. Perry had blushed. Wait, Perry blushed.  _Perry. Blushed._  "Wait..." A smile grew on LaFontaine's face. "You..." Perry turned around, her face almost afraid. "You like someone,"

"N-no!" She turned around. "W-well... Kinda," Perry played with her fingers again, looking down.

"Lola Perry. Has. A crush?" LaFontaine grinned widely, pretty much in disbelief. Perry was never one to crush on people, she was more of the person to encourage people  _to_  have a crush on others. "Who is it?"

Perry just looked to the right, her cheeks growing hot.

"Is it that one guy you talked about a few times? That-that one kid in your German class?"

"No..."

"Then is it that music guy who followed you around the caf that one day? You know, the one with the trombone?"

Perry had to smile at that even though her cheeks grew warmer. "No, it's not him..." She glanced at LaFontaine. They were enjoying this too much.

"Ugh, don't tell me it's that Zeta guy from the quad m-,"

"No!" Perry instantly interjected. " _Definitely_  not him. Just... No,"

"Then who?" LaFontaine was running out of people. Which was crazy. Perry was wicked good looking, it's surprising more people aren't after her. "Is it someone from the alchemy club?"

"Ew, no,"

"Glee club?"

"No," Perry had to smile.

"Is it... A theater kid?"

"No," Perry chuckled a little.

"Then who? I'm running out of people here! Don't make me hack into the administration and go through every student at Silas,"

"Okay, okay," Perry shifted, the nervousness growing in the pit of her stomach. "It's um... I-it's..." LaFontaine waited patiently. "It's-" Perry exasperatedly sighed. "Why is this so difficult?" She groaned at herself. "It's.... You," In one swift action, Perry was sitting on the bed, her face hiding in a pillow.

LaFontaine laughed a bit at first, not believing it but then the words really set it. Their smile dropped and their mouth was left agape in awe. The two had covered this topic before, first in highschool when LaFontaine first came to terms with that they liked girls. And not just girls, but Perry. Perry had said in numerous occasions after that, that she hadn't felt  _like that_  towards LaFontaine.

"This... This is a joke..." LaFontaine shook their head, wanting to believe it but it just couldn't. Could it? "I swear, Lola if this is some twisted idea of a prank-"

Perry couldn't handle it anymore. She's never been one for surprise affection but she just needed this right now. To see if what they felt was real. While LaFontaine was talking, she had gotten up and walked right up to them. Without warning, Perry's lips were on LaFontaine's.

They were both surprised. LaFontaine's eyes widened. Their heart swelled and breathing was no longer a thing. The lips they had dreamt about since high school were now on their own. What emotion do you even feel? And just as soon as it had started, the kiss was over.

"I-I'm sorry.. I-I shouldn't have-" Perry stuttered, still flustered from the kiss before being interrupted by another one.

LaFontaine slid cautious fingers across Perry's jaw slowly until they stretched out into into the gentle curls that were pulled together in a bun. Perry slowly stretched her arms around, wrapping them loosely around LaFontaine's neck. Again, it was Perry who pulled away. LaFontaine was, by no means, new to anything like this but Perry was. Sure, she had kissed a boy once or twice in grade school, but this was much,  _much_  different.

"What are we doing?" She asked quietly, almost breathlessly, as she kept looking at the other's lips.

"Let's not stop it," LaFontaine grinned before connecting their lips again.

Their free hand placed itself on Perry's hip, slowly moving to the small of her back before pulling her in towards their body. LaFontaine was in absolute nirvana. The girl she had loved so much for so many years was now kissing them back and holding them close like they gave her life.

Neither really knew when exactly it happened or who started it, but their tongues ended up in each other's mouths. Perry liked to have control and thrived when she could have it but now, she could feel herself, all her worries, slipping away. She's never felt better. The hand LaFontaine had in Perry's hair slid down to her waist. Perry slid one of her hands up and into the short hair on the back of LaFontaine's head. Shivers ran down LaFontaine's back and they bit Perry's bottom lip gently, pulling on it a little before letting it go.

The two shared a smile before LaFontaine pulled Perry's hips into their's, their eyes falling down to Perry's  _very_ low cut shirt. Perry giggled quietly before pulling on LaFontaine's hair until they looked back into her eyes.

"My eyes are up here," she joked.

LaFontaine bit their lip, smirking and looking over Perry's exposed chest. They tilted their head and kissed Perry's neck softly to test. She didn't protest so they began to abuse a spot gently.

Perry tried to keep from making loud noises so she hummed little moans, encouraging LaFontaine to keep going. Before they could make a mark, they switched to the other side of Perry's neck.

"L-LaFontaine, what are you doing to me?" Perry breathed, trying desperately to keep herself together.

LaFontaine's pride grew at the, what they hoped to be, a compliment. They detached themselves from Perry's neck and went back to her lips. Kissing her was better than they've ever dreamed. It was nearly intoxicating. Perry started to get more adventurous and even bit down on LaFontaine's bottom lip. A bit too hard in her mind so she quickly let go.

"Oh, gosh was that too hard? Did it hurt?"

"No, you should do that more often," LaFontaine nearly purred, their lips returning to her's needily.

They took a step forward into her more and Perry took a step back to balance them out. LaFontaine could have smiled at that moment, getting the idea to move this to the bed. They slowly, step by step, lead Perry backwards to the bed until she fell back on it. LaFontaine couldn't help but chuckle at the surprised look on Perry's face before she laughed a bit as well.

Perry adjusted herself on the bed more to be more comfortable, reaching for LaFontaine to join her. With a giggle and a grin, LaFontaine crawled into the bed, hovering over Perry. They moved their legs in between her's, spreading them open. Perry smiled and grabbed LaFontaine's open vest and pulled them down for another kiss.

Perry tugged at LaFontaine's vest, her practical mind getting swallowed by the kisses. LaFontaine just lowered themselves on top of Perry, their body feeling her's. Their hands slid down Perry's sides, all the way to her exposed, pale thighs. They bit down on Perry's lip, not hard enough to hurt, as they rolled their hips forward. Perry moaned quietly into Lafontaine's mouth and slipped her hands under LaFontaine's vest, caressing their back with gentle fingers.

LaFontaine lifted their body enough to take off their vest but not enough to break their kiss. Then they slid the straps on Perry's short overalls off her shoulders and let their hand fall to the bottom of the white shirt. Perry's heart was racing, loving the feeling of being touched like this. As LaFontaine's hand disappeared under the light fabric, caressing the soft skin.

Just as Perry was about to tip over the edge into crazy, a very rapid knock pounded at the door. The two ignored the knocking, enjoying the touches of each other. The knock came again.

"Perry?" A worried voice asked from the other side.

"Mmmgoaway," LaFontaine mumbled, their lips half of Perry's.

"Are you sure this is her room?" The voice asked.

"Yeah! I think so..." A second voice chimed in.

"Perry!" The voice called again, knocking rapidly again.

Perry sighed and pulled away from LaFontaine. "I should go see what's going on,"

She was the floor don. She had her responsibilities. LaFontaine sat up, sighing and running a hand through their hair before reaching for their vest on the floor.

The knock came again. "Coming," Perry called, fixing her overall straps before opening the door. "Yes?"

"Perry, you gotta come quick," the girl looked worried, nearly scared. "It's-"

"The dean!" The second girl gasped, staring at the end of the hall. "She's heading for Laura Hollis' room," the girl whispered.

Perry looked back at LaFontaine and they didn't have to say anything before they were out the door and speed walking down the hall.

"Laura, you gotta hide, quick!" LaFontaine made it into Laura's room first.

\--

Since Laura had been documenting everything lately, Perry had to put on her floor don face. But really, all she wanted to do was pounce on LaFontaine and finish what they had started. She couldn't help staring at LaFontaine's body but she tried to be professional for Laura and her web audience, or whatever.

After Carmilla came in, there was a "leave me alone" vibe so Perry quickly tried to make up an excuse to leave.

"Well, as much fun as we've all been having, I'm sure LaFontaine and I have a.." Perry cleared her throat. "Student crisis to attend to somewhere,"

"Oh, yeah, totally. But before we go, I have some questions for you about-" LaFontaine started but Perry couldn't hold herself anymore.

"You can ask her later," she took LaFontaine's hand.

"But-"

"Now, Susan," Perry said, leaving the room and leading LaFontaine back to her room.

"What was that about? I had all these questions to ask-" LaFontaine got caught off guard by Perry kissing them and pulling them back to the bed to finish what had been started.


	4. You're A What? *Explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anon on tumblr  
> **Explicit**

“Are you sure?” the concerned voice questioned for the million and a half time. “You know that there’s no going back, right?”

A deep breath. “Yes. I am aware,”

“It’ll take a few days. You’ll need to stay here,”

“I know,”

“The world will be different,”

“And that’s what I need to document,” Determined eyes met apprehensive ones.

“... You got everything?”

“It’s all in the duffle bag outside,” A shiver made it’s way through each of their bodies. Neither really liked being in this cold, concrete room they found deep in the catacombs of Silas, but it was the only way to keep everyone safe.

“... Are you sure?” the voice questioned once again.

A nod. “I’m ready,” A knife glinted in the light.

\--

_One, two, three, four, five._

_Turn._

_One, two, three, four, five._

_Turn._

Where were they? It’s been hours since they should have been out of class and she hadn’t gotten a text. A call. Nothing.

_Turn._

Perry had been pacing for a good half hour. She knew she shouldn’t be worried, but she was. Anything can happen at Silas. Especially if they were in the lab again.

_Turn._

No new messages. Really, where were they?

_“Where are you?”_

_“in lab”_

That place never sat right with Perry. She didn’t like it. Anything could go wrong. Luckily, the only bad things that came out of it so far was a weird gel that she could never quite get out of their sink and most of LaFontaine’s hair burning off.

_“Will you be back soon?”_

_“experiment will take a few days, gotta keep watching it”_

_“Is it a project?”_

_“yes”_

_“Do you have partners?”_

_“yes”_

_“Can’t they watch it?”_

_“theyre lazy. they dumped that part on me”_

Something about that didn’t seem right with Perry. She bit her lip and she erased what she was going to ask about the experiment.

_“How long?”_

No response. Perry started pacing again. Why weren’t they replying? It even says that they saw it.

_“four days”_

_“Four days???”_

_“its a long experiment”_

_“Just… text me often, okay?”_

_“sure, perr”_

Four days. Four days without LaFontaine. What kind of experiment really lasts that long and needs constant watching?

_“Don’t forget to sleep”_

Perry texted quickly before rushing off to the showers to clean. She had to get this off of her mind.

The next four days were difficult on both of them. Perry had trouble sleeping for the first few nights and couldn’t sleep at all the last night. She had gotten in trouble, multiple times for checking her phone in inappropriate times. Or she would be staring at her phone when people were talking to her. LaFontaine, on the other hand was personally going through hell.

\--

The thick metal door groaned open, letting in a cold draft into the small concrete room.

“... LaF?” the concerned voice called to the figure sitting in the middle of the room, covered in blood and looking down at the ground. She moved into the room a few paces, farther than she could have the past few days which was a good sign. “How’re you feeling?”

“... Strange…”

“Are you thirsty?”

“... A little…”

“Here,” a blood bag slid across the room, right to LaFontaine’s blood crusted bare feet.

They reached for it slowly, like they were discovering that they could move. At first, they grabbed it a bit too hard and the bag looked like it was about to burst. They dropped it quickly then tried again, trying to be much more gentle. Bringing it up to their mouth, they bit into it and drank it slowly. It felt nearly intoxicating, the new taste on their tongue. The blood wasn’t warm but it still made an excited shiver run down their spine.

“Look, you didn’t make a mess this time,”

It took a few tries but they let go of the bag to talk. It was so addicting - is this how drug addicts feel - but they somehow pulled away. “That’s a good thing… I was getting sick of these stained clothes anyway,” the bag was never farther than a foot away from their face and once they were done talking, it was back in their mouth.

She sat down next to new vampire. “Do you think you’re ready to go outside?”

They moved the now empty bag from hand to hand, thinking for a few seconds. “Yes,”

“Good, Perry is expecting you back today anyway,”

“Right, Perry… What is she going to think about this?”

“That’s your problem, cupcake,” She stood up, holding a hand to help the newbie up.

They grabbed it and stood up, faster than they intended. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about the strength,”

“Yeah. Just be careful when you touch people for a while until you get used to it,” She said as she left the room. It only took a few seconds but she came back with a change of clothes. “Here. If you go outside like that, someone would accuse you of murder,”

“Thanks,” they took the change of clothes and quickly changed. “Could I have my phone? I’d like to tell Perry I’m coming back,”

\--

Perry gnawed on her bottom lip, a bad habit that she couldn’t shake. Today was the day that LaFontaine was suppose to come back. She had already cleaned the room, three times, and set out LaFontaine’s favorite hoodie. That was always the thing they put on after a long time at the lab. Sitting next to it there were LaFontaine’s favorite cookies and a batch of brownies.

She couldn’t take all this waiting so she decided to go take a shower. Nothing felt the same without LaFontaine. The room, the bed, the water, the air… it was just missing something. Her shower probably took a lot longer than she planned but what do you do when you wait?

Perry came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. She walked to the dresser and grabbed some clothes. Placing the clothes on the bed, she checked her phone.

_LaFontaine:_

_“project’s done. coming back now”_

Excitement coursed through Perry’s body. LaFontaine was on their way back. Wait, how long ago was this sent? 10 minutes ago? _Oh my gosh, they're gonna be here soon._ Perry scrambled to get her clothes on and her hair dry, cleaning a few things with a blow dryer in her other hand.

The floorboards creaked outside in the hallway and Perry put everything down, trying to tame her frizz. The creaks stopped outside the door and Perry opened the door open. A smile pulled at her lips when she saw LaFontaine in front of her. A squeal, a flash of ginger curls, and they were in a hug.

“Geez, Perr. I wasn’t gone _that_ long,” LaFontaine grinned, hugging her back. Their smile dropped as soon as they got a whiff of something… _delicious_. It nearly made their mouth water. “You smell so good…” they muttered, burying their face in the crook of Perry’s neck.

“Well I hope so. I just got out of the shower,” Perry laughed and started to pull away.

Something about the way Perry smelled… LaFontaine wanted _more_. When Perry started pulling away, LaFontaine pulled her closer, a bit too hard.

“Uh, LaFontaine? Can’t… really… breathe,” Perry squeaked out.

LaFontaine instantly let go, afraid they’d hurt her some how. “Sorry,”

“Come on in. I’ve got your favorite hoodie all laid out,” Perry stepped aside.

LaFontaine smiled at how well Perry knew them. They walked in and right past Perry, catching that _delicious_ smell again. Their mouth watered and they pounced, no longer in control of their actions.

Perry closed the door and just as she was about to turn around, she was slammed against the wall. Her heart pounded in her chest from being scared. LaFontaine’s hands gripped onto the wall, one level with Perry’s head and the other just beside her shoulder.

“Gosh, LaFontaine. Don’t do that, you scared me,” Perry laughed but LaFontaine wasn’t listening.

Their shoulders tensed as they took a step into Perry, their bodies now against each other. Perry’s face grew a shade of pink and said something that LaFontaine couldn’t hear. Something was driving them crazy. There was that… _scent_. And something kept pounding in their ears so loud it made their eyes lose focus with every pound. Perry was worried, so to speak. LaFontaine was different. Something was different in the way they looked at her. Like a predator stalking their prey. They slowly put their lips onto Perry’s neck, kissing it once then biting down. Perry gasped out then let her head lean back against the wall, grabbing a hold of LaFontaine’s shirt because _gosh, what are you doing to me, it feels so good._ The hot liquid splashed against LaFontaine’s tongue. They were concerned for a second that it would burn but the heat was nearly comforting.

It was hypnotizing… so much sweeter than the bags that Carmilla had given them and a bit thicker. They would’ve kept drinking but they were already full, especially from the bag that they had drank earlier. This time, it was much easier to let go. Once they did, they let their head fall back, licking the redness off their lips. It was almost a high, their whole body buzzing for a second before fading into a small euphoria.

A sudden _thud!_ pulled LaFontaine out of their trance and the snapped their head up. Perry was not longer in front of them. They took their hands off the wall and stood up straight.

“Perr?” they called, looking around the room before looking _down_. “Perry!” Perry had fainted and was now on the floor. “ _Shit!_ ” LaFontaine cursed, bending down to pick up the fallen redhead.

They easily picked up Perry, almost surprised and how light she was now, and carried her to the bed. What now? In a panic, they called Carmilla.

 _“Yes?”_ She answered after the second ring.

“Um… So there’s a problem…”

 _“What happened?”_ Carmilla grew concerned.

“Uhh… Perry… Perry’s passed out,”

 _“God dammit- I’ll be right there,”_ Carmilla hung up.

LaFontaine would have started pacing but Carmilla was literally there in a poof. Like, literally. A poof of black smoke and Carmilla was in the room.

“You’re gonna have to teach me that one,”

“Yeah, yeah, later,” Carmilla waved them off, going to Perry. She put her fingers on Perry’s neck to check for a pulse. “Well, you’re lucky. She’s not dead,”

“Oh, thank god,”

“But don’t drink that much again,” Carmilla turned to LaFontaine. “Remember that bag of blood I gave to you before we left?”

“Yeah,”

“Remember how full you were after that?”

“Yeah,”

“That’s _all_ you take from someone at a time. You take anymore and this happens,” Carmilla pointed at Perry. “God, how did you ever convince me to change you,” she ran a hand through her hair.

“Sorry, I didn’t know,” LaFontaine shrugged.

“She’s gonna wake up soon, you better get a story together,” Carmilla walked to the door, opening it then pausing. “Oh, and don’t forget to give her some water and some sugar. Try not to drink from her for a few days,” She added then left, the door closing behind her and mumbling something about how taking care of a toddler would be easier.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck…” LaFontaine muttered under their breath.

Without really thinking, they sat down next to Perry, pulling her into their arms. They bit down again, not using their fangs, but quickly tried to make a big hickey. Working swiftly, they created a big yellow-ish mark that would soon turn into a big purple mess. Perry would complain about it later, they were sure of it, but right now was all that mattered. They pulled away and not even a minute later, Perry woke up.

“Huh…?” she looked around. “What-what happened?”

“You just passed out… I started kissing you but you fainted. I think your blood sugar was too low. Do you want me to get you a cookie and some water?”

“Yeah…” Perry held her head, sitting up slowly.

LaFontaine got up, relieved that their lie worked. They quickly got one of the cookies and gave it to Perry as they filled up a glass with water. As the water filled up the glass, LaFontaine finally started to notice now new everything looked. They couldn't place what _exactly_ was different but it just... was. This had to be documented. But, later. Perry first.

Ever since then, LaFontaine had been ever so careful with Perry. They held her like she was made of porcelain and could break at any moment. Things went back to normal except that LaFontaine only started falling asleep when Perry was waking up. Luckily, all their classes were later in the day so they had _some_ sleep.

Perry really wanted to ask why LaFontaine was sleeping in so late but didn’t say anything. What did bother her, though, was the fact that whenever her and LaFontaine were starting to get a little… steamy(which was often), they’d go off and scribble things in a notebook before anything could really happen. She was really getting fed up with it.

“What do you write down in that notebook?” she asked once.

“Documenting,” LaFontaine kept scribbling away.

“Documenting what? Arousal?” Perry sat on the bed, hugging a pillow.

“... Kind of,”

“Then what, exactly?”

“How different things are…”

“Different? From when?”

“From when I was hu-,” LaFontaine stopped before they said anything else, even stopping writing. “F-From when I w-was huuuungry,” They said the first thing that came to their mind then mentally slapped themselves in the face. With a hammer.

“From when you were hungry?” Perry raised a brow. “That can’t really be it,”

LaFontaine gulped and pulled out their phone, quickly texting Carmilla.

_“perrys asking about the vamp stuff”_

_“Then explain it to her dummy”_

_“no, i havent told her that i changed”_

_“That’s your problem, Einstein”_

“Einstein?” LaFontaine echoed, almost hurt but strangely flattered.

“Einstein?” Perry questioned.

“No, not Einstein. I was just- nevermind,” LaFontaine scratched their head.

\--

The next time LaFontaine was just about to leave to go write in that godforsaken book, Perry had had enough. She wanted it and LaFontaine was _not_ getting away that easy. Just as LaFontaine pulled away, Perry grabbed a hold of their vest and pulled them back into her, their lips connecting once more.

LaFontaine quickly returned to the rhythm of their kiss. They needily breathed each other in, never getting enough of the other. LaFontaine could feel themselves being taken over by a feeling, the thing they’d been documenting, and they quickly pulled away.

Perry grabbed onto their vest again, pulling them back in for a kiss. LaFontaine could barely hold themselves back this time, almost ripping the material of their vest taking it off. Their hands harshly forcing themselves under Perry’s clothing. One slipped it’s way down into her pants, popping the button off, touching the warm wetness between her thighs. Perry couldn’t help but moan out, the noise being swallowed by their hungry kiss. She lifted her right leg, wrapping it around LaFontaine’s waist to open herself up more.

It took all their will power, but somehow, LaFontaine had managed to pull away and turned to the desk. They returned to their notebook, jotting down notes like crazy and shaking as they tried to calm down. Perry sighed and crossed her arms, losing once more.

\--

After weeks of documenting, they confronted Carmilla about it, very curious about what was going on. Once they explained the situation, Carmilla just laughed.

“Really? You-you stopped yourself?” She got out between obnoxious giggles.

“What?”

“That-That,” Carmilla had to take a few deep breaths to calm down, wiping away a fake tear before returning to her sarcastic demeanor. “That’s the lust,”

“Lust? Like bloodlust?”

“Yes, like bloodlust. Except without the blood,”

“Well, obviously. But explain,”

“You know the seven deadly sins?” LaFontaine nodded. “Well, vampires are basically all of them wrapped into one,”

“So…”

“So just like your gluttonous bloodlust, you have a strong sense of lust. It’s another form of feeding and it’s kind of like sleeping to humans. Without it, you feel deprived,” She crossed her arms.

“Feeding? So you could survive off of sex?”

“Well, I guess in theory but it’s more of a way for a vampire to feed without jumping someone in the night and having a stranger following you around everywhere. Also, blood tastes much better if you’re both turned on,”

“‘Following you around everywhere’?”

“Yeah, I thought you would have figured that out by now. Once you bite someone, and you don’t kill them, they become attached to you. It helps so you don’t have someone that runs screaming ‘Vampire! Get your torches and pitchforks!’, y’know? They eventually get used to it so you don't have sex fiend on your ass for the rest of their life,” Carmilla shrugged.

“Oh… so that’s why Perry’s been so clingy…”

“The more you know,” Carmilla sarcastically said before turning and walking away.

LaFontaine nodded, jotting down notes in a notepad as they walked back to their shared dorm with Perry. They hadn’t gotten the poof technique down just yet and they didn’t want to risk ending up in some unknown place alone.

Once they opened the door, they could smell that Perry was making hot chocolate.

“I’m back,” LaFontaine said as they closed the door behind them.

“Good! I was just making some hot chocolate,”

 _'I know'_  LaFontaine thought as they took off their shoes and neatly put them with the others next to the door. They walked in, watching Perry move so swiftly, getting everything ready. She was wearing a turtleneck and an old pair of jeans that are a bit too tight with her hair pulled up in a bun, exposing her neck. Or at least, as much as the  _freaking turtleneck_  didn’t cover. With a small smirk, they crossed the room over to Perry. Since they had avoided giving into their lustful urges, it was extremely easy to let it wash over them. They grabbed Perry’s hips tightly and leaned their body into her’s.

“LaFontaine?”

“Sorry I haven’t given you what you want…” LaFontaine whispered, nibbling gently on Perry’s ear the way she liked and their hands drifted up her body.

A shiver ran through Perry, holding in a pleasured sigh, and she rests her hands on the counter in front of her. “Are you gonna stop again to write in that book?”

“Not anymore…” their hot breath ghosted over Perry’s exposed neck, almost feeling the blood pulsing beneath it.

“Good,” Perry quickly turned around, connecting their lips like magnets.

LaFontaine stumbled, just for a second, before regaining balance. The lust was so strong that it would probably take a few people to even pull them off Perry. Within a second, LaFontaine had Perry pressed against the wall, not caring about the noise. They grabbed both of Perry’s legs and wrapped them around their waist. Perry pulled at LaFontaine’s clothing, almost hoping they would dematerialize.

As if hearing Perry’s wish, LaFontaine tore off (quite literally) their shirts especially that _god damn turtleneck_. With one hand, they took both of Perry's wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head. They kissed their way down to Perry's neck and started to abuse the skin. Perry wanted nothing more than to pull LaFontaine's head closer but she was enjoying, probably a little too much, having her wrists pinned. She didn't like to be loud, but honestly after not being touched for so long, she couldn't help it.

The strings of moans that came from Perry only riled LaFontaine up more. They pulled Perry close and was at the bed in a flash. Their hands drifted over each other's bodies, managing to slip off their bras.

"I want you so bad..." Perry breathed as she pushed down LaFontaine's dark jeans.

LaFontaine forcefully pulled off Perry's pants, an animalistic growl erupting from their throat as though Perry was their prey. If it was any other time, Perry would have been frightened because _how in the world did you make that noise_ but right now, it only drove her more crazy.

Perry's heart was pounding in her chest, her breath heavy as she was nearly in pieces already. LaFontaine dwelled over Perry's heart for a few seconds, drool nearly falling out of their mouth. They went up to Perry's neck and licked it slowly, feeling the pulse on their tongue. As they bit down, they put a hand down into Perry's underwear. Perry squirmed and moaned out, about to come undone without being touched much at all.

The intoxicating liquid was in their mouth again, their body shivering because it felt so good. They were so distracted that they didn't even notice Perry slipping two fingers up into them.

Their bodies arched and moved together, no touch ever being enough. LaFontaine's thumb started to trace circles on Perry's clit, causing the body under them to twitch and tremble.

"La-LaFontaine," Perry moaned out in a gasp.

LaFontaine took that as a sign to stop. They detached themselves from Perry's neck and drifted down to abuse an erect pink nipple. The room filled with multiple _oh god_ s and loud moans of swear words. It never ceased to impress LaFontaine how much Perry swears in bed, but for whatever reason it's unbelievably hot.

They let go of the nipple and slid up to Perry's ear. A smirk never leaves their lips as they whisper comments about how much of a potty mouth she has and how wet she is. Perry's free hand raked light red lines down LaFontaine's back as she throws her head back and gasps. They knew she was about to see stars when her thighs squeezed, clamping down on their waist and their hand.

With a smirk, LaFontaine withdrew their hand, denying Perry of her pleasure. It only took a second for Perry to react, pulling LaFontaine in for a needy kiss. They easily pull away from her, ghosting their lips and _oh so_ hot breath down Perry's front.

"Oh _god_. LaFontaine _please_ ," Perry pushed her hips forward, looking for any type of friction.

LaFontaine smiled, fighting back a 'please what?', and drifted down to Perry's thighs. They raised one slowly, licking and kissing it. The pulse was almost audible but LaFontaine held themselves back. Connecting their eyes, they grabbed Perry's underwear with their teeth and slowly pulled them off. Perry could swear she saw something sharp in their mouth but she was a little distracted, to say the least. LaFontaine quickly pulled off their underwear and situated themselves in between Perry's legs.

They poked their tongue out and lazily dragged it up her slick folds, causing Perry's back to arch off the mattress with a wanton moan.

" _God_ just _fuck_ me," Perry moaned out loudly, no longer caring about their neighbors.

LaFontaine grinned and drifted up her body once again. They began to abuse a new spot on her neck as two fingers slip into the ever growing wetness and circled her clit with their thumb. Adding another finger, they curled their fingers up, hitting a sweet spot deep inside. Perry was a complete mess. She could barely hold her composure with whatever LaFontaine was doing with their damn near _sinful_ hands.

It wasn't long, almost embarrassingly short, before Perry was on the edge again, taking more lines down LaFontaine's back.

"I-I'm gonna- _God_ don't stop!" Perry clenched around LaFontaine's fingers.

"Come for me..." LaFontaine whispered hotly against Perry's ear before running their new fangs against her neck.

They bit down once more, not really drinking, just more of something to bite into. That was enough to send Perry over the edge, moaning out LaFontaine's name desperately. She twitched and quivered, the pleasure pulsing throughout her body. The pleasure left all too quickly, leaving behind a gasping, nearly sweating Perry in it’s wake. LaFontaine let go of Perry's neck, licking the fresh bite wound, and pulled their fingers out. They brought it up to their face, sucking off the glistening wetness that covered their hand.

Perry smiled and flipped them over, kissing LaFontaine again hungrily. She got a little rush from tasting herself but she pulled away to smile before letting her delicate hands slip below.

The bed was a mess, as was the room, but Perry didn't care. She was busy seeing stars again and again that she could have drawn out a map. Honestly, she had lost track of how many times she came after the third but all she knew is that they went until they were both exhausted.

LaFontaine pulled one of the blankets over them, after they had both cooled down. Perry was snuggled into their side and they were 90% sure she was asleep. They licked their lips, tasting the last little bit of iron.

Looking down at Perry, they sighed. "How am I ever gonna tell you I'm a vampire?" They breathed quietly, not wanting to wake Perry up.

But, 90% is not 100.

Perry sat up quickly, giving them a surprised yet angry but still concerned expression. "You're a _what?_ "


	5. Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon on tumblr

It was happening again. The ever familiar but it’s never something that someone could get used to. The tremors that travel through bone. The palpitations that pounded so hard it might as well have broken out of it’s deep hiding place inside. The grip so tight that air could hardly come in or out. The icy shivers that started from deep inside and never went away.

_“She”_

_“Her”_

Once, LaFontaine could handle. Twice, the shivers begin. Thrice, their heart speeds up. Panic sets in. If they focus, sometimes they could stop it before it got too bad. Most times, although, it got bad before they could do anything about it. Before the tears fall, they would always try to get to their dorm. It was the only place that felt like home for miles around.

Their dorm wasn’t the thing that calmed them down. It was Perry. Always, Perry could calm them down without any effort. The only problem, Perry was floor don. She had other places to be, other things to do, other problems to deal with. She wasn’t always around when LaFontaine needed her. But somehow, as if she had a sixth sense, Perry showed up. Always.

Today, however, Perry didn’t come in like she always did. It was too bad this time. They were shaking so hard it might as well have caused an earthquake. They couldn’t calm down and it just seemed to get worse and worse with each passing second. All time seemed like an eternity.

“Sorry I’m late,” The door creaked open, nearly 40 minutes tardy. Perry walked in, taking off her shoes. “There was a problem with a chicken, which completely violates the handbook, and I don’t even know howit-,” The door shut and she took down her bun, fingering through the unruly curls a few times before her eyes settled on LaFontaine which made every other thing in the world dissolve.

“Perry, I-I can’t- I can’t,” LaFontaine gasped through what little air they could get in.

“Ohmygosh, sweetie,” Perry practically launched herself at the bed where LaFontaine sat trembling.

Perry pulled LaFontaine into a tight embrace, trying to calm the quaking. LaFontaine buried their head in the crook of Perry’s neck as a blanket was pulled around the two. They listened to Perry’s slow heartbeat, taking in her scent, her warmth, her soft and gentle touches.

It helped. The chills went away and the tremors faded. These attacks worried Perry to no end. She wanted to personally make them stop, but if calming them down was the only thing she could do, she’d do it happily. Finally, their heart slowed and air easily filled their lungs. LaFontaine didn’t want to move, so they just stayed in Perry’s arms, slowly drifting to sleep.

She swayed from side to side slowly, rubbing LaFontaine’s back, and humming softly. Her fingers combed through the short hair. Perry didn’t mind doing this. If it helped LaFontaine, even the slightest bit, she’d do it for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always taking prompts/requests. My tumblr is the--harbor


	6. First Date *Explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr  
> Laferry Prompt: Laf finally confesses to Perry how they feel, and they are shocked when Perry admits to the same feelings. Laf and Perry then go on their first official date and it ends in a smutty manner... Maybe Laf confessing could be a flashback as they are getting ready for the date?

**_This is set when Perry and LaF were in high school, so LaFontaine is still referred to as Susan._ **

\--

They had been thinking exactly what to say for the past month and it was all coming down to the big moment. All day had been spent rehearsing the words in their head and fighting off anxiety attacks. Before they knew it, it was after school and they were pacing outside of the German Club's meeting.

The words repeated over and over in their head between deep gasps of air to calm the knots forming and clumping in the pit of their stomach. Soon enough, the meeting ended and all the members came filing out in pairs or trios speaking in German to practice.

"Susan?" Perry smiled.

"Yeah, hey Perr," their heart swelled.

"You gonna drive me home?" Perry grinned, walking up to LaFontaine and grabbing onto the straps of her backpack.

"Uh, yeah," LaFontaine nodded, stuffing their hands in their pockets.

They walked together, pretty leisurely, down the hallway towards the parking lot.

"So, uh... H-How was German Club?"

Perry shrugged. "Okay. The new exchange student seems pretty cool,"

"Yeah, I think they're in my science class,"

"Have you talked to her?"

"Uh... No-not really... I waved at her once,"

"You should talk to her sometime. She needs some more friends,"

They made it to the parking lot and LaFontaine bit their lip, anxiety creeping back in. Perry got in the car first and LaFontaine stood outside, taking very deep breaths to calm down. After a few seconds, they open the door and sat down. This was the time to tell her. But words were failing. They just stared at the steering wheel.

"Umm, Susan?" Perry asked after almost a minute of sitting in silence. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She placed a hand on LaFontaine's shoulder.

Their heart sped up at the pet name, it always did, and the touch. They swallowed a growing lump in their throat.

"Uhh... I had something... I wanted to ask you..." LaFontaine sheepishly looked over at Perry.

"Okay, what is it?" Perry turned more towards the short haired ginger.

"Ummm.." Their voice wavered. There was literally no where to go, and they'd have to say something once the two got back to Perry's place. "I-I..." They stammered, sticking a hand into their bag. "W-would you umm... W-well... I-I like you,"

Perry smiled a little. "Well, I like you, too,"

"That's not what I meant, well, I mean I like you. But I... Ever since we were little, you meant so much to me and always did so much for me. I mean, we practically live together..." They smiled at Perry, a second too long, before clearing their throat. The rehearsed words were coming back to them. "Anyway, I... Ever since.. Well... We were in middle school I noticed I felt this certain way about you." LaFontaine could _swear_ that the temperature in the car skyrocketed. "And when we started high school, I figured out... I.. I like you... Like, _like you_ , like you,"

Perry's eyes widened a little, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She looked down for a second before grinning. "I was actually planning on telling you this tonight but... I... _Like you_ , like you, too," At first, LaFontaine was floored. They had fantasized about Perry saying this but they ruled it out as a _"never would happen in a million years"_. Well, those million years passed by quickly. "I mean, I've started to become more..." Perry hid behind a few strands of curls that fell in front of her face, her gaze falling to the floor. " _Attracted_ to you since high school started and I... I just had to tell you," Perry breathed out the last part, half scared LaFontaine was about to pass out.

A huge grin pulled at their lips, breaking out of their initial shocked state. "And I really hope this doesn't ruin the moment but... Would you go on a date with me?" With a shy smile and a large blush, they pulled out a single rose from their bag and held it out to Perry.

\--

LaFontaine smiled fondly at the memory of confessing to Perry, another blush slowly heating up their cheeks. Even though it happened more than a week ago, it still gave them butterflies to just think about it.

Tonight was going to be their first date. It was simple, a quick stop by an ice cream place then out to the park to star gaze.

They had spent all day (lucky that it was Saturday), and most days after confessing to Perry, in their room at Perry's house. Since they stayed there often, sometimes for weeks at a time, they had their own room even though Perry would sometimes invite LaFontaine to sleep in her room. Most of the day was spent trying to figure out how first dates go.

It was almost time to leave and they grabbed a couple blankets, shoving them in a bag. They grabbed the constellation book they had checked out from the library and a bit of cash, shoving them both in the bag.

Quickly, before leaving to "pick up" Perry, they did a once over. Money, check. Book, check. Blankets, check. Do something with hair.... Check. Okay, it was time to go. With a deep breath, they left their room and was about halfway down the hallway before turning back around. They rushed into their room and grabbed the car keys. _Now_ it was time to go.

They went to Perry's door and knocked on it lightly, not to startle her.

"Just a second!" Came from the other side of the door. LaFontaine quickly brushed off a fuzz from their black jeans before Perry opened the door. "Okay, I'm ready to go,"

LaFontaine's mouth nearly dropped at seeing Perry. Her hair was pulled up into a stylish bun with a few strands free tucked behind her ear. She had put on eyeliner, in the way that LaFontaine found extremely attractive, and her lips were colored a dull red.

LaFontaine's eyes darted down to her outfit. "Wow... Perry, you look... Amazing,"

"Well, you don't look bad yourself," She grinned. "Ready?"

"R-Ready," LaFontaine nodded, their cheeks nearly flaming hot as Perry brushed passed them to walk out to the car.

They walked downstairs and _almost_ made it to the front door before they caught the attention of Perry's dad.

"Hey, where are you girls going that's got you all dolled up for?"

The two looked at each other for a second, sharing a look of panic, before turning to Perry's dad.

"We're.. going out skating with a bunch of friends," LaFontaine quickly made up.

"This late at night?" He raised an eyebrow.

"W-well it's teens only after 9 o'clock," LaFontaine made up again.

"Hm. How long are you gonna be out?"

"A few hours..."

"We'll be home before midnight, I promise," Perry joined in.

"Who are you going with?"

"The German Club. The kids thought that it'd be fun to bring the new exchange student skating," Perry quickly thought up a lie. Lying felt weird and wrong, especially to her dad.

"Well... Okay... Just be back before it's too late,"

"We will, dad," Perry smiled kindly.

"And don't do anything stupid,"

"We'll be sure to keep on the look out," LaFontaine nodded, opening the door.

"See ya, girls," he waves as they exited.

As soon as the door shut, Perry let out a deep breath. "I've never lied to my dad before,"

"Well, for someone who doesn't lie, that was really good,"

They chatted about the lie together as they got into the car and drove off to the ice cream shop. They spent quite a while at the ice cream shop, enjoying being out together. By the time they got to the park, they were laughing about lies that they had told.

"Did he really throw that at you?" Perry's eyes were wide with concern.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He had bad aim anyway," LaFontaine brushed it off as they walked out to a clear spot in the grass. "So what about you Ms. I-only-lied-when-I-was-six?"

"I don't like lying," Perry shrugged, helping LaFontaine laying out the blanket.

"I know that, Perr. I'm asking if you ever lied and someone ended up throwing stuff at you,"

"Well, I lied when I was little about not taking a teddy bear. The other kid threw a cookie at me,"

"No, Perr that didn't happen,"

"Yes. Yes it did. I was there. I remember,"

"I was there too. You took the teddy bear to clean while the kid was sleeping and he gave you a cookie for fixing a tear in it,"

"Oh... I guess that makes more sense," Perry laughed, smoothing out the blanket before sitting on it.

LaFontaine sat down next to her, getting nervous at the lull in the conversation. Perry just looked up at the stars. Her face was illuminated beautifully by the moon, capturing all her best features. LaFontaine’s breath hitched, their heart pounding.

"Wow... The stars are so bright tonight,"

LaFontaine bit their lip. After seeing movie upon cheesy movie on teen romance for the past week, a really cheesy line popped into their head. "They all came out to see you," LaFontaine breathed without really thinking.

Perry looked at LaFontaine, grinning. "Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah, I guess so," LaFontaine had to laugh at how stupid it sounded.

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," Perry joined in on the laughter.

They laughed together for a few seconds before it died down and another lull came. “But.. it’s true though,” LaFontaine looked at Perry, their cheeks heating up again.

“Oh… thank you,” Perry couldn’t stop grinning, even if she wanted to. She was _very_ glad that it was dark so her blush was hidden.

“Oh! I have…” LaFontaine rummaged around in their bag before pulling out the book. “A constellation book,”

Perry managed to lessen her grin into a smile. She laid back on the blanket to have a better view of the sky. LaFontaine laid down next to her, hesitantly, and opened the book. Together they spent nearly an hour finding horoscope constellations and trying to figure out exactly where orions belt was. After they’d found all that they could, LaFontaine put the book down and looked up at the stars, trying to imagine all the galaxies they belonged to.

Perry shivered a little at a chilly wind that came rolling by. LaFontaine noticed and sat up, reaching for the other blanket.

“Oh, no. You don’t have to-” Perry started just to be shushed by LaFontaine. “Did you just shush me?”

They put the blanket over both of their lower halves and they laid back down. “Better?”

“Much, thank you,” Perry smiled at them, keeping eye contact a bit too long before shyly looking away. She pulled the blanket up to her stomach then rolled onto her side, her body facing LaFontaine, but her eyes stayed on the stars.

LaFontaine grinned, just staring at Perry and how _perfect_ everything was at that moment. Perry glanced over at them, a weird feeling growing in their chest.

“Why are you staring at me…?”

“You just look so beautiful…” LaFontaine whispered.

Perry turned to look at them, never actually been called beautiful before. “Really?”

LaFontaine just nodded, turning their body on their side so they were facing Perry too. Goofy smiles spread over both of their faces, forgetting all about the stars. Something swelled inside LaFontaine’s chest, their eyes flickering down to her colored lips. They leaned forward a little, their eyes darting from Perry’s lips to her eyes. She bit her lip a little before leaning towards them. Slowly, the two inched closer to each other until they were breathing in the other’s breath. Perry’s eyes fluttered closed as their noses touched. Both of their chests swelled with excitement and nervousness. Just as their lips were about to touch, LaFontaine’s phone’s alarm went off, making both of them flinch back.

Perry looked away, flustered and trying to calm down. LaFontaine sighed and pulled out their phone, looking at the alarm message.

“Shit,” they breathed, looking at the time. “It’s almost midnight…”

“Oh…” Perry said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. “We should get back then…” she tucked a stray lock of her curls behind her ear.

They folded the blankets neatly and put them away in LaFontaine’s bag. Perry grabbed the book, handing it to LaFontaine when they had finished shoving the second blanket into the bag. The ride back to Perry’s house was in silence but it didn’t feel uncomfortable.

Sooner than either would have liked, they pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. The two climbed out and went back inside to be greeted by Perry’s dad again but at the top of the stairs this time.

“Thanks for being home before midnight. Did you have fun?”

The goofy grin tugged at Perry’s lips again as she nodded. “We had a lot of fun,” LaFontaine was a bit surprised, thinking that the failed kiss might have ruined the night.

“Well, I’m heading off to bed. Don’t stay up too late,” he said, walking away. “Goodnight!” he yelled before closing the door to his room.

The two couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces as they climbed the stairs. They stopped in front of Perry’s room door, LaFontaine’s mind going back to the teen romance movies. Just as they opened their mouth to say goodnight, Perry interjected.

“Would you…” she blurted out before getting a bit nervous, her eyes falling to the ground. “Like to come in?”

“Sure,” LaFontaine nodded, their signature crooked smile pulling at their lips.

Perry grinned shyly and opened the door, allowing them both inside before shutting the door. LaFontaine discarded their bag on Perry’s desk chair.

“So, you had fun?” LaFontaine smiled, still happy that Perry said that. “On our date?”

“I had a lot of fun,” Perry grinned, turning on some soft music. She did that often at night but something about this time seemed… different.

“Even though.. we didn’t…” LaFontaine itched the back of their head. “You know…”

Perry sat down on her bed. “We could… try again…”

LaFontaine’s eyes widened for a second, that swell returning in their chest. They crossed to Perry’s bed and sat down next to her. The two turned to each other, their gazes falling for a second, and leaned forward until their noses touched again. A small pang of fear that something would stop them again hit Perry, making her hesitate. LaFontaine swallowed before pushing forward a bit more, their lips touching. Perry squealed softly, feeling happier than she thought she would.

The kiss was light and a bit awkward, neither really knowing how to kiss properly. LaFontaine pulled away first, not far but far enough for them to breath fresh air. Their eyes met for a few seconds, Perry grinning. They pulled away more, a dopey grin coming on their face as well. Neither could shake the feeling of the other’s lips on their own.

Perry quickly reconnected their lips, catching Lafontaine off guard. Her hands gripped each side of LaFontaine’s face, not wanting them to pull away again. The feeling of surprise melted away quickly and they kissed Perry back, their hands carefully placed on her hips. Perry’s hands fell to their shoulders, one hand slipping up into the back of their hair like she had seen many girls do before. A shiver shot down their spine, their hands squeezing Perry’s hips gently.

LaFontaine leaned forward into Perry more as she leaned back. They lost their balance and fell back on the bed. LaFontaine pulled back to laugh a bit, Perry joining in. Soon, their laughter died down and they were kissing again. The slow music that Perry had put on encouraged them. Perry pulled herself fully on her bed, never breaking their kiss. LaFontaine hovered over her body, one of their knees between Perry’s.

Their kiss deepened, a growing feeling of want taking over the two teenagers. LaFontaine’s hands slowly slid up Perry’s sides. Perry bent their knee, raising it off the bed, and let it run up the side of LaFontaine’s thigh, her skirt falling down to expose her skin.

A shiver jolted through their body, especially in their pants. They ghosted their hand down Perry’s body and placed it on her thigh, caressing the soft skin. Perry rolled her hips, looking for friction. She slid her hands down to LaFontaine's shirt and unbuttoned the top few buttons.

LaFontaine slid their free hand to the bottom of Perry's shirt, playing with the hem before their hand slipped underneath and up to her ribcage. Perry's quick fingers unbuttoned the rest of LaFontaine's button up shirt. LaFontaine quickly discarded their open shirt, throwing it haphazardly off the bed. They slid Perry’s shirt up and took it off, their kiss breaking for a few seconds before being reconnected hungrily again.

Perry scooted down, just enough for their core to press against LaFontaine’s knee to get a bit of friction. LaFontaine pulled away, not much, and ghosted their lips down to Perry’s neck. They took a bit of her skin, biting and sucking gently. Perry gasped quietly, biting her lip to contain a few pleasureful noises. LaFontaine loved hearing the muffled noises Perry was trying to hide so they brought their hands up and caressed Perry’s breasts through her bra. She arched her back slightly, trying to silence a moan.

Her muffled pleasured noises kept sending shock waves through LaFontaine’s side. They moved their other leg in between Perry’s legs, spreading them wider. Their hand slid down and pressed two fingers against Perry’s underwear. She tipped her head back, into the pillows, and moaned quietly. Her hands tangled into the sheets for a moment, trying to keep herself from going crazy before ultimately surrendering.

She quickly tugged off LaFontaine’s tank top, wanting to feel their body against her’s. Her hands undid LaFontaine’s jeans and shoved them down. They both struggled to get the pants off, neither bothering to look at what they were doing. LaFontaine easily pulled Perry’s skirt off and discarded it with their other clothes.

LaFontaine slid their hands behind Perry's back and unhooked her bra, after a second or two of struggle. They threw her bra off the bed, their kisses falling from her neck down to her right breast. Perry whimpered, her fingers pressing into their shoulders. They took one of her nipples in their mouth and the other pinched between their forefinger and thumb.

Perry was breathing heavily now, trying to keep in pleasured noises. LaFontaine connected their lips again, their hands taking off their bra then Perry's underwear. Their fingers pressing into her slick folds, beginning to trace circles around her clit. Perry pulled away from their kiss to moan out. LaFontaine covered her mouth with one hand quickly.

"Shhh. You'll wake up your parents," LaFontaine whispered with a smirk.

They let her mouth go and returned to massaging her breast. Perry bit her lip, trying to keep further loud noises from coming out as she reached down and slid off LaFontaine's underwear. She reached down and pressed fingers into LaFontaine, amazed at the wetness. LaFontaine moaned softly, connecting their lips together again.

Their kiss grew sloppy, both amazed at how much shared pleasure rocked their bodies. They breathed in time, gasping and moaning into each other. Perry arched her back, feeling herself nearing the edge. Just as she was gonna tip, LaFontaine stopped.

"No, no, no please _please_ don't stop," Perry begged, kissing wildly at LaFontaine.

"No, shhh," LaFontaine hushed, pushing away Perry's hand so she wouldn't make anymore noise.

Perry whined a little but quieted down. She waited a few seconds before she heard the floorboards creak. Panic shot through her, not knowing how in the world she would explain this. The steps passed by her door, stopping for a few seconds. Neither of the teenagers moved or breathed, both terrified that the door would open.

"Night girls," Perry's mom sleepily called from outside, the steps traveling down the hallway.

"Night," they both called, trying to hide the panic.

Neither moved until they heard the door down the hall open and close. They looked at each other, the panic fading and they started laughing.

"I thought for sure she'd come in," Perry laughed.

"Me too. I was so scared we'd get caught,"

They laughed for a little bit before the leftover feelings of need hit them again. Perry smiled, a bit mischievously and flipped them over. Her legs were on each side of LaFontaine's waist and she smirked down at them. LaFontaine squeezed her thighs, loving the view of Perry’s bare body. They had seen Perry naked before (you see a lot of things having been friends as long as they have) but this was much different, in the best way possible.

Perry bit her lip and let her hand slip back down into LaFontaine's wetness. She watched as the pleasure rocked through their body. Leaning down, she kissed and abused their collarbone like they had done to her neck. LaFontaine panted, keeping their voice low.

They reached down and was about to enter their fingers into Perry again but she moved the hand away with a quiet _no._ LaFontaine tried again, wanting to share the pleasure but Perry moved it again. This time she intertwined their fingers to keep it on the bed.

It didn't take long for LaFontaine to spread their legs more and their breathing deepened. "God, Perry," they breathed, trying as hard as they could to be quiet.

Their body tensed and their fingers pressed into Perry's body, pulling her naked body close.

"Just let go," she murmured into LaFontaine's collarbone.

With just those words, LaFontaine came undone. Their back arched off the bed, their head tilting back into the pillows. They gasped out as their body was rocked with pleasure, convulsing and riding the fingers inside them to keep the euphoria spreading through their veins. The pleasure left all too quickly, leaving LaFontaine breathing heavily.

They sat up on their elbows as Perry withdrew her now glistening fingers. "It's your turn," LaFontaine whispered, flipping them over again.

Perry smiled, their lips connecting in a kiss once more. It didn't last as long this time before LaFontaine kissed their way down Perry's body. They stopped once they got down between Perry's legs. She spread her legs more, feeling their breath on her ever growing wetness.

LaFontaine looked up for a second before licking her folds once. Perry's head flew back against the pillows with a shaky breath. They smirked and circled her clit with their tongue. Perry was already close after an embarrassingly short amount of time but she tried to hold back. LaFontaine slipped two fingers inside, curling them as they thrusted in and out.

Perry was gasping, unable to control herself anymore. One of her hands started to massage her breasts and the other tangled itself in LaFontaine's short hair.

"Oooh _please_ ," Perry whined softly as she kept rolling her hips into LaFontaine's face.

LaFontaine was really enjoying themself. They loved the way Perry gasped and trembled under their touch. They loved the way that Perry spread her legs wider to open herself more. They loved that when they touched a sensitive spot, her thighs would clench then struggle to stay open.

Perry was going crazy, her whole body rocking with the pleasure. She arched her back one last time, gasping out and clenching her thighs. Her hand pulled at LaFontaine's hair, pulling them closer to keep the pleasure for as long as it could last.

The pleasure soon left and Perry let go of LaFontaine's hair. They pulled away from Perry, licking the leftovers from Perry’s high off their fingers. She propped herself up as LaFontaine crawled over her for one last kiss. She could taste herself which sent a little thrill through her.

Before she knew it, the kiss was over and LaFontaine laid down next to her. They pulled the blanket over them, turning out the light. They easily fell asleep, curled into each other.

The next morning, Perry woke up first, smiling at remembering last night. She looked at the time and sighed. If she didn't get up soon one of her parents would come in. LaFontaine woke up and smiled when they saw Perry.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Perry grinned.

LaFontaine pulled Perry closer. "How long do we have?" They mumbled, still groggy from sleep.

"About 20 minutes," Perry nuzzled closer, breathing in the comforting smell.

"Let's just stay here,"

"But my parents..."

"So?"

Perry let out an amused breath of air. "We're naked,"

"And?"

"If they saw us, what do you think would happen?"

LaFontaine sighed. "You're right..."

Perry pulled away and rolled out of bed. LaFontaine sat up, running a hand through their hair. The two lazily got dressed in new clothes. Together they cleaned all the evidence of last night and opened the window to get the smell out. They left Perry's room and went downstairs, the smell breakfast making their stomachs growl.

They walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Good morning," Perry beamed at her parents like she did every morning.

"Morning," her dad said, looking over the paper for a second.

"How did you sleep?" Her mom asked, finishing up the last bit of breakfast.

Perry glanced over at LaFontaine, smiling stupidly. "Pretty good,"

"How was last night? Your dad told me you went out skating yesterday? How was that?"

Perry and LaFontaine shared a look before they glanced away. "Really fun, actually. I didn't think it'd be had fun as it turned out to be,"

LaFontaine tried to contain a laugh and a grin as they took a sip of water.

"That sounds great, honey," her mom brought over the last of breakfast before sitting down.

Everyone took what they wanted and breakfast went as it normally did. After everyone finished, Perry took the dishes up to wash. It was her turn to do the dishes so she didn't complain as she scrubbed them clean. Perry's mom turned to her to say something but noticed a mark on her daughter's neck. She stood up and brought her water glass to the sink to get a better look.

Her eyes widened. "Lola Perry is that a hickey?!" She yelled as soon as she saw the mark up close.

Perry jumped back, grabbing her neck. Her mouth opened and closed wildy to try to explain but the panic that filled her took away her ability to speak. LaFontaine nearly grew pale, the same panic filling them. They started to wonder if they had a mark on their collarbone.

"Lola, who did this to you?" Her mother grew stern.

"N-nobody," she glanced down, not wanting to look her mother in the eye.

"Who did that to you?" her dad joined in, just as stern as her mother, making Perry flinch.

"J-just someone at the skating rink," Perry made up a lie.

"What's his name?" Perry thought for a moment, trying to think of a name. " _What is his name?_ " Her mother repeated when she didn’t answer.

"His name is I-Isaac,"

"Is he in German Club with you? I swear, you will be out of there-"

"No!" Perry interrupted. "He-he doesn't go to my school,"

"You're grounded, young lady," her mother crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, mom," Perry muttered, trying to make her voice sound disappointed as she glanced up at LaFontaine.

Something told her that being grounded might actually be that bad after all.


	7. .:Notice:.

I'm not going to use this anymore. If I have a one-shot, I'll just make a separate thing for it. That way people can find it easier. 


End file.
